disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PortAdventure New York
PortAdventure New York (Formerly Paramount's Mediterrania) 'is a theme park that's located in 'Universal Manhattan Resort '''at Lower Manhattan, New York. It's owned and operated by a joint venture between NBCUniversal and FiddleGriff Parks. It opened in 2003. (!) means Parental Discretion is Advised Development Of The Park The development started around the same time as Universal Mediterrània, and was decided upon once the holidays of 2002 started. (Dec. 2002) Around this time, Universal asked Paramount Parks about having an investment in this new concept park. Paramount agreed to own a 30% share in this new park and have the Paramount name used in the logo. Paramount lost interest in the park in 2005, and 9 years later, Cedar Fair gained interest and bought a 40% share in 2014. Cedar Fair joined stakes much after they bought a share, 2016 to be exact. In 2018, Cedar Fair sold most of their share to FiddleGriff Parks, which is owned by FiddleGriff Animation LTD. In December 29th, 2018, the park will be renamed to FiddleGriff's Adventure Kingdom. Themed Zones '''Upcoming: Current: * Mediterrània * The Lost Continent - Themed to mythology * Italy ** World of Winx * Far West * México * China ** Kung Fu Panda's Kingdom * Africa ** Madagascar - An area based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name. Theme: DreamWorks Animation's Madagascar. Opening date: September 15, 2008. * Polynesia * Europe * Sesame Street Beach * Bird Island - Themed to Angry Birds * FiddleGriff Action Zone (Formerly Paramount Action Zone or Action Zone) Overview Attractions, Shops, Resturants and more Mediterrània The first section of the park, themed to Mediterrània * Furius Baco - an Intamin hydraulically launched steel roller coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Opening Date: * Port de la Drassana * Estació del Nord * TBA The Lost Continent * Poseidon's Fury * Spyro The Dragon's Laser Blasters * The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad * The Mystic Fountain * Dueling Dragons * Flying Unicorn * TBA Italy * TBA World of Winx * Winx Planet - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Winx Club. Opening Date: January 30, 2012 * Fairy Spark Magic - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Winx Club. Opening Date: January 30, 2012 * TBA Far West * The Wild, Wild, West Stunt Show * Stampida * Tomahawk * Silver River Flume * Grand Canyon Rapids * Runaway Mine Train * Penitence Station * TBA México * Hurakan Condor * El Diablo - Tren de la Mina * El Secreto de los Mayas * Yucatán * Armadillos * Los Potrillos * Serpiente Emplumada China * Dragon Khan - A B&M sit-down coaster similar to the one in spain * Shambhala * Angkor * Cobra Imperial * Tea Cups * Driving School * The Spirit of China - '''A Circle-Vision 360 documentary. '''Kung Fu Panda's Kingdom * Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest * Kung Fu Academy * Pandamonium * Skadoosh Africa * TBA Madagascar * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure * Madagascar Crazy River Adventure! * Escape from Madagascar * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round * King Julien's Theatre in the Wild * MAD Jungle Jam * Madagascar Mad Pursuit! * Penguin Air Polynesia * Tutuki Splash * Dino Escape 4D Experience * Kontiki * Canoes Europe * TBA. Sesame Street Beach * Big Bird Bounce * Cookie Monster Cup Carousel * Elmo's Sea Subs * Ernie's Big Dive * Grover's Flight School * Oscar's Sweep the Beach * Zoe's Sub Splash Bird Island * TBA. FiddleGriff Action Zone * Canary 751 River Adventure * Eric's School of Flight (formerly Top Gun: The Jet Coaster or Flight Deck) * FiddleGriff's Art of Animation (formerly The Magic of Animation) * TBA. Events Parades PortAdventure Park Hours Incidents and Controversies Trivia Each Lands' Canon Story Each Lands' Design Gallery TBACategory:PortAventura Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:New York Theme Parks Category:DreamWorks Category:Madagascar Category:Sesame Street Category:Winx Club Category:Theme Parks